Any Day Now
by Jozzy
Summary: What if Willow wasn't shy littlle red hair geek girl when Buffy met her. This is what I think she should be like. (not that i don't totally love her just the way she is :) Warning: this is totally a Buffy/Willow fic (hence the entire Pg-13 thing)
1. Any Day Now Parts 1-4

Title: Any Day Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a damn thing.

Author: Jozzy

Summary: Alternate Universe, How buffy meets Willow.

Pairing: I'm not sure yet possibly b/w or w/other

Authors Notes: The _italics _are thoughts, this hasn't been beta'd yet 

Notes2: -------- is the beginning and ending of the song, ### separates the scenes. 

Feedback: I need it I love writing and I want to know how to improve.

It's a dark room pulsating with loud music and the heartbeats of dozens of teenagers. Red light washes the room, only adding to the angsty effect. The song changes to a slow tempo and suddenly it's a den of hormones. Bodies touching, withering at each other. The air thick with the gaspy breath of the many youths.

Buffy Summers was out of her element. Her normal setting was a much happier one, pep rallies and football games. Not that was really her setting anymore, not with the changes that had occurred in the past few months. Since the night her high school's gym had burned down, since the night that Merrick had died. 

NO! We are not thinking about slaying or Merrick anymore. I'm in a new place and with new people. People that don't know who I am. I am not going to ruin this by getting all reminsent.

A man walked on to the stage at the front of the club. He was in his early thirties, dressed in all black. " Uhhere's WAR. The stage lights brightened to reveal a slim figure standing on stage. At closer inspection you could see that this figure was a teenage girl. A girl dressed in a long flowing skirt with a slight tail, a translucent black button up shirt two sizes to big, with a blood red bra underneath. The outfit went well with her hair, which reached to the small of her back. The hair was dyed black at the tips.

------------------------

She's made of hair and bone and little teeth

And things I cannot speak

She comes on like a crippled play thing

Spine is just a string

I wrapped our love in this foil

But flies will lay their eggs

Take your hatred out on me

Make your victim my head

You never believed in me 

I am your tourniquet

Prosthetic synthesis with butterfly

Sealed up with virgin stitch 

If it hurts, just tell me

Preserve the innocence

I never wanted it to end this way

But flies will lay their eggs

Take your hatred out on me

Make your victim my head

You never believed in me

I am your tourniquet

-------------------

As the girls haunting voice dimmed out, Buffy looked up into her eyes. Surprised to find a haunting she thought only she had possesed. Her legs began to move with their own will. Driving her into the swell of life in front of the stage until she stood directly in front of the girl she knew only as War.

###########

Tourniquet- Marilyn Manson

##########

Part 2

It had been two days since Buffy had seen War's performance, and in those two days she rarely thought of anything other than the mysterious red head. Out of nowhere she would find herself back at that dance floor staring up into the deep green eyes that saw into her soul. She couldn't remember War's actual singing, the performance a prolouge to the real event, only the way she was drawn to the girl. How she had felt, the way her body tingled, and her mind begged her to say something. War, she had to know who that was, how old was she, what her real name was.

Now it was time for school to begin. Buffy didn't know what scared her more going to a normal school in a normal town, or the fact that she would probably see War there. She had spent the past three hours trying to find the right outfit and didn't doubt the fact that she would probably be tardy before she was comfortable. It had never been this hard for Buffy Summers to get dressed, blessed with a semi-natural beauty she could put on almost anything and look outstanding. But now she found herself worrying over the impression she would make on War when they talked for the first time. 

"Buffy are you ready yet, hon? If you don't hurry you're going to be late. Come on Elizabeth we need to leave now."

"I'm almost done mom, I just have to find the right shoes!" 

Buffy quickly redressed herself and ran out the door, she doubted that SHE would care about outward appearance. War was not that kind of person.

Great I've got a hero complex with the girl and that's just the good side of this obsession.

Rolling her eyes she got into her mother's car.

"Now Buffy I know that this is going to be hard for you but your going to make. If any one says anything just remember 'it's a part of my past'. Now when you get to school remember that you go straight to first period"

I wonder if I'll have any classes with her. Probably there aren't that many students. What if she finds about before, she'll never want to speak to me. What if she doesn't like me, what if no one likes me. This is the problem with being a new student, you have no one to buddy up with on the first day. Oh my god! I've never been afraid of the first day of school before. I've never been scared of meeting any one before either. Of course I was so self-centered that I didn't think that any one could not like me.

"Buffy, BuffyBUFFY! Buffy we're here, get out of my car."

Buffy glanced up, she was indeed at Sunnydale High School. It Was time to start her first day.

##########

##########

Part 3 

It had been three hours since that morning when Joyce Summers had dropped her daughter of at school, and Buffy had yet to catch sight of War. She had Yet to say anything except when asked a question. That is until a second ago when she had bumped into this tall brunette who wouldn't stop talking. Something about being part of the cheerleading squad, otherwise known as the popular girls. However two seconds after Cordelia had begun to speak Buffy had spotted her. War sat across the quad. Her slim frame almost completely hidden by the shade of a tree. She also happened to be staring at Buffy.

"So why don't you just stop by the Bronze and meet the team. You do know where the Bronze is don't you?"

"Bronze Oh you mean that club past the tracks. Yeah I know where that is. I went a couple of days ago."

"Good then, come to night and you initiation can begin," With that Cordelia waked off. 

Buffy, who hadn't taken her eyes off the red-head in the course of the entire dialouge, turned and watched her go. When she glanced back to object the of her obsession she had vanished.

############

It hadn't been a cool day for Buffy Summers, ever since the misunderstanding at lunch she had lost track of War. She knew that the girl was simply avoiding her and it tore her apart. Why had she been talking to that Cordelia girl, no way would War have liked her, she was way to shallow, and now she had lost her again. 

The last class of the day, Buffy sure was glad. No more looking down the endless halls of Sunny High, she wanted to be at home, where she could mope over War on her own. She wanted to be away from the memory of her mistake, she wanted to be any where but here.

"Willow Rosenburg"

"Here"

Buffy's head snapped up off her desk and she spun around, that voice. There she was, last row sitting next to a shaggy haired boy, staring at her.

Part 4

It had been the longest science class Buffy had ever been through. The hair on the back of her neck was permantly on end. Every couple of minutes she had turned around to find Warno, Willow looking at her. It had taken all of her strength not to run from those piercing green eyes, but now it was over and she could go home. Home to absolute loneliness, home to a house that was too new and too empty. 

Buffy couldn't say that she was overly upset about her parent's divorce. IT wasn't like they were a perfect couple, in fact most of their relationship had been going out and partying together. Soon or later it would have happened but she had always hoped that it would be later. 

So at the end of Buffy Summers freshmen year in high school, after she had set her school on fire, Joyce Summers took her daughter and moved to Sunnydale. The divorce had been delt with through the mail, until the last day in court. Buffy had not seen her father since. But she was planning to spend the summer with him, and there was her birthday. NO way would her dad miss her birthday.

I think that I'll go back to the Bronze tonight. Just to check it out. And maybe run in to Willow.

End Part 4


	2. Any Day Now Part 5

Author: Jozzy

Title: Any Day Now

Part 5

Buffy had been at the Bronze for what had seemed like hours. So far Willow had not arrived. After half an hour of avoidance Cordelia had managed to snag her and they were now in the middle of a very one-sided conversation about Cordelia's dress.

"So I'm like walking out of the store and I see this girl wearing MY dress. Well it wasn't really MY dress-more like some cheap designer imposter knockoff. Of course I had to do something…moral of the story don't mess with Cordelia."

Buffy blithely nodded her head. She knew Cordelia's type well, she had after all been Cordelia just a few months ago, all she had to do was pretend she was listening and Cordy was happy. Cordy wasn't stupid, she knew that Buffy wasn't really interested in a story about her dress, but Buffy thought high enough of her to pretend she was interested. That was good enough for her.

" Look Buffy, that loser Jesse is taking way to long getting my drinks. I'm going to go see what's up."

Once again Buffy nodded without really hearing a word Cordelia said. Once Cordelia was gone Buffy wandered over to a couch in the back of the club. She had been standing for over an hour; Cordy hated sitting down because then no one could see how good she looked.

If Willow doesn't get here soon I'm leaving. One more stupid mall story and I'm going to KILL Cordelia. How can anyone be so vapid? I can't believe that used to be me. How could people stand to be around me? I wish Willow was here, then I wouldn't have to hang with Cordelia.

"Is it nice where you are?"

Buffy's eyes snapped opened, startled by the voice that ran through her head lately. Willow arched her eyebrow at Buffy's reaction but said nothing. Her eyes slowly creeping over Buffy's seated form making the former cheerleader blush lightly.

" So I saw that Queen C finally unwrapped her tentacles and thought I would come over. You're the girl I saw a few weeks ago aren't you?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, when you sang-"

"Its Tourniquet by Marilyn Manson actually. Most people don't recognize it, but then most people don't recognize Marilyn."

Buffy nodded again her mind centered on the figure before her. Willow was dressed in a tight red dress with deep V-neck. Underneath was a see through gauzy black short sleeved shirt. Her Legs covered in fishnets and on her feet were combat boots. She held in her arm what looked a very expensive leather jacket.

Well now I know how I feel about her. I want her. Why am I not feeling any better? That is a nice dress, those are nice boots, yep that's right all I like is her clothes. It has nothing to do with how that dress hugs her in ALL the right places.

" You went to that place again."

The sultry voice that now haunted her thoughts was closer than before. Willow was sitting next to her on the couch. She was lounging back against one of the sofa's arms and smirking at Buffy's wandering mind. Buffy nervously chuckled, having no idea why Willow was over here talking to her.

"I saw you sitting here and I thought I'd come over here, talk to my fans", Willow laughed.

"Really I just wanted to say hi. I saw you in school and remembered you, but your were talking to Cordelia-any way I just wanted to know your name."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers- Elizabeth really but always hated that name so ever since I could remember people called me Buffy. Well except when my mom gets mad at me. Then I'm Elizabeth Ann- Ann's my middle name. Which is probably very obvious", Buffy voice slowly faded as her blush rose.

"Buffy why are you talking to this loser."

Buffy whirled toward Cordelia's voice, part of her happy to escape her embarrassing babble the other furious for Cordelia interrupting her private moment with Willow.

"Cordelia don't you have someone else you could be tormenting? It's been a while since you gave the orphans nightmares hasn't it?"

Cordelia sputtered for a moment. Willow Rosenberg was one of the people in all of Sunnydale that could stand up to Cordelia Chase. For some reason it still surprised her when Willow would snap at her.

Ice queen mask slipping back over her face Cordelia opened her mouth to retort. " Look FREAK girl Buffy is with me so why don't you go hit on someone else?"

Willow turned to Buffy a tight smile on her face, " You know Buff you should invest your time with better people. Hanging with Cordelia is a real waste."

Willow rose from her chair and walked into the crowd. Buffy glared at Cordelia, who sat down in Willow's spot with a shrug.

"Bitch."

Buffy got up and went off to find Willow, wanting desperately to apologize for Cordelia. To explain that she wasn't really with her, but that Cordelia had just latched herself to Buffy and not let go.

##########


	3. Any Day Now Part 6

Title: Any Day Now

Author: Jozzy

Disclaimer: I own none of these the characters in this story. Mutant Enemy, Joss Whendon, the WB and a whole bunch of people I don't know do.

Spoilers: This is a AU so there won't be any spoilers except for the very first episode (can't remember the name of it at the moment.)

Rating: Probably Pg-13 because of language and a character death

Pairing: Willow/Buffy 

Part 6

It was really late now and Buffy knew that her mom would be upset as it was. Glancing up from the sidewalk she had been staring at her entire walk home. Buffy saw the entrance to the Glenn Cemetery. If she walked through the cemetery she would cut down her travel time down considerably. Her house was practically on the other side.

_It looks so spooky. God there's a mist hovering over the ground. A damn mist._

The through the entrance gate a landscape covered in gravesites could be seen. The gray stone of the tombstones stood out against a dark seemingly starless night. Indeed a faint mist hovered inches from the ground. _Man it looks like something out of a B-movie horror film. Next thing you know sluttish vampirettes with no clothes on will come along to suck my blood. _With slight hesitation Buffy glanced around here. This part of Sunnydale was pretty much deserted at night, it had been a long time since Buffy had seen a car or any other signs of life. _Stop freaking yourself out Summers. There is nothing here. You left the vamps in L.A. ... Now look at all the time you've wasted, could have been halfway through the place by now. But no you have to dwell on the very dead past. But look at all the graves. Sunnydale isn't big enough for that many graves. Someone would have to drop everyday. Or every night. SHUT UP._

_Way to many graves._

Buffy sighed and walked through the cemetery's gate, taking one last look at the outside world before stepping completely through. Glancing around she pulled her jacket tightly around her body. It was a poor substitute for the letter jack that up until four months ago she always donned. A lot of things here were poor substitutes for her life back in L.A. _Don't do this now. Wait to get home. Remember no more public breakdowns. Its so hard. I miss my friends, I miss cheerleading, I miss organize dances, I miss sleeping at night. First of all your friends were all bitches. Hell one of them cheated with your boyfriend. Second, if you really missed cheerleading so damn much you could suck up to Cordelia and make the squad. And you do sleep at night. Sometimes. Don't even get me started on planning dances. _

Buffy groaned into the night. She hated it when she started thinking about the BEFORE, before she ever found out about slaying and vampires and her destiny. Thinking about it only made her sad, missing the clueless innocence she once lived in. Funny before Merrick no one would have called her innocent about anything. They called her a lot of things but innocent wasn't one of them.

_Dammit think of something else...Willow. _Willow who had stormed away from her only hours before. Willow who she had thought about almost nonstop over the past few days. _She's so beautiful. Not like ordinary beauty, it different than any other beauty. A dark beauty, that's still kind of innocent. She remembered me from her gig. She wanted to meet me. To talk to me. Oh God. What is this. Since when do I stay up all night thinking about girls. This is just what I need. High school really is about finding yourself. Last year I found out that I'm supposed to kill vampires and this year I realize that I'm gay. Damn its enough to make me fear __next year. _

Buffy was pulled from her thoughts by terrified screaming, coming from a nearby mausoleum. Curiosity and a deep urge within her pulled Buffy towards the mausoleum. She moved to the side of the doorway so that anyone inside would not be able to see her. Looking up at the sky, praying to whomever that she was mistaken about what was going on in there. But she knew those prayers wouldn't be answered. She knew those kinds of screams. Those were screams of someone seeing things no human should no of. Screams of someone slowly dying, having their life drained out of them. The screams of a vampire's victim.

It took Buffy's eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness of the tomb. But once she did she could see three prominent figures. One was a short blonde girl. She was dressed in a short, blue plaid skirt, white blouse and blue cardigan. The naughty school girl. The girl looked human, but Buffy could tell that she was really a vampire. The other two were both male. One was that Jesse guy from the club. The one that followed Cordelia around catering to her every whim, hoping to get her attention. Buffy's first impression of him was weak. He let Cordy walk all over him and didn't seem to mind when she dissed him in front of everyone. This situation definitely was making him seem any stronger in her eyes. Jesse was being held up by a badly dressed fledgling probably some newly turned minion. She looked closer at Jesse and realized.

"You drank off him." It was the vampiress. She was right, Jesse was paler than the last time Buffy had seem him.

"I got hungry." The fledgling sounded scared.

"That one is for the Master. NOT you! We must bring them to the Master untouched. Now we have to go back and get more of them! Kill the boy and lets go." The female glared at her companion before stalking into a corner mumbling to herself.

The vampire swooped down on Jesse's neck and soon the sounds of sucking filled her ears. She turned from the scene feeling bile rising in her throat._ I've got to save him. NO! You've got to get home. You're late and your mom is probably worried sick about you. But Jesse... You can't do anything for him. You're a normal teenage girl...how can you fight to scary looking guys with bumpy faces. But I'm the slayer- NO NO NO. There is no such thing as a slayer. Or if there is she in L.A. You are just Buffy Summers. Now Run._

Buffy's legs took off without really getting a direct order from her warring mind. She was soon racing going at speeds that would give most people heart attacks. But she didn't stop. Not when she tripped over a tombstone, chipping it slightly, not when she got to the cemetery gates. Not when she reached her front door. She didn't stop until she was safely under the covers on her bed.

_Oh god. I let him die. I could have saved him. Its my job to save him. What happened to ' I'm Buffy Summers normal girl.' What happened to forgetting. I can't forget. If I forget more innocent people like that Jesse guy will die! Everyone dies sometime. But he was just a kid. He probably never even left this little town. Never saw...never seen the world. Done anything. And he never will because I'm a coward. There is nothing cowardly about wanting to live a normal life. Shut up I know what I've got to do now. I am Buffy The Vampire Slayer._

*********

End Part 6


	4. Any Day Now Part 7

Title

Title: Any Day Now

Author: Jozzy

Disclaimer: See part 1

Part7

The hard part was walking into school the next day of school. Buffy saw Jesse's face on every guy she came across. Looking at all of her peers hanging out she didn't feel the usual jealousy, but instead she felt remorse, guilt, and sadness at her actions the night before. Walking away from Jesse had been the worst thing she had ever done. All night she cried tears of anguish and self hatred.

Buffy dreaded meeting up with Willow today, knowing that the girl would be distraught over her friends death and knowing also that she was responsible. How could she face her and pretend like nothing was wrong. like just a few hours ago she hadn't let her friend be devoured by two vamps.

_All I want to do is crawl under my covers and never come out. That's the kind of attitude that got that poor guy killed last night. Stop being such a wimp. You are the slayer, the one born in every generation. You can do this, you will do this, its your duty. _

With a nod of affirmation Buffy walked into the library. The librarian, Merrick had told her, was a watcher. She had gone through all of her old slayer gear last night, there wasn't a lot left, most of it she had left in L.A., not wanting to be reminded of her responsibilities. Amongst the few stakes, crosses, and bottles of holy water she had found a note from her deceased watcher.

^Dear Buffy,

I know that if you are reading this letter I did not survive some tumulus battle. This means that you will be with out a watcher now. Every slayer needs a watcher, which is why I have made sure that there is one near by if you need him. His name is Rupert Giles, and he is waiting orders in a small town near by called Sunnydale. His is one of our best, Buffy, when the time comes I hope you will contact him. He is undercover at Sunnydale High School as their librarian.

Be careful Buffy,

Merrick^

The letter had been brief and on the surface kind of cold, but reading it had made Buffy cry fresh tears. It reminded her of the man that had been kind of like a father to her. Merrick was passionate about slaying, saving the world from demons, but rarely was he emotional in other areas. At first their relationship had been strictly business, but over time, as like would to happen in such circumstances, she had think of him as a friend as well as her watcher. Hopefully the new watcher, Mr. Giles, would be as good as Merrick had been, but Buffy doubted it.

***********

"Hello, are you Mr. Giles?"

The man who turned around was tall, with sharp striking features. _Nice eyes, too bad about the glasses._ He looked kind of stuffy actually, with an oxford shirt, tie, and tweed jacket and matching pants. Not at all like Merrick who had more of beggar look to him. But then Merrick had been roaming the country trying to find her, the slayer, and probably close hadn't been very important. This Mr. Giles was different, while Buffy couldn't call his outfit even remotely fashionable, it was obvious that he liked to look nice.

_Come on Buff you will not compare this guy to Merrick, its not fair. Give him a chance._

The man nodded, "I am Rupert Giles, and you young lady are whom?" His accent was noticeable enough to realize his English parentage. 

Buffy was surprised that he didn't recognize her, Merrick had. From what she gathered this Mr. Giles and Merrick had been communicating off and on after she had been found. Merrick had undoubtedly described Buffy to him, so that he could recognize her when they finally met. 

"I'm Buffy...the Slayer."

The man looked kind of shocked, " Then its true, Merrick has died?"

Buffy looked down at the ground, "Yeah its true, he was killed by Lothos a few months ago."

Mr. Giles sighed, "But what are you doing here? The plan was for me to go L.A., not for you to come to Sunnydale."

Buffy glared, " Sorry, but my parents had other PLANS and I had to move here. I didn't even know that you were here till I went through some things Merrick left me last night. This is all happened by chance."

Mr. Giles nodded, "Of course, I had heard a few rumors of Merrick's death, but when I received no word from you I just assumed they were not true."

Buffy once again looked down at her shoes, looking terribly embarrassed. "Well you know what they say about assumption, makes an ass out of you and me."

Mr. Giles blithely raised an eyebrow, then walked into his office. A few minutes later her returned with a book in his hand. "This is for you Ms. Summers, in it is everything you need to know about slaying."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Keep your book, I know everything I need to know to slay, and anything else that's important most likely won't be in that dumb book."

Mr. Giles pressed the book into her hands. " I think that we will need to set some rules Ms. Summers. First of all what I say goes, I am your watcher. Secondly, you will read The Slayer's Handbook, all slayers read it, you will be expected to be able to site from it word for word by the end of the month. Third, this insolence will not be tolerated, I am your elder and you will therefore you will treat me with the curtsy due some one of my status."

Buffy laughed, "Okay here are MY rules Mr. Giles. I am not your subordinate, I won't read that damn book and I won't known all of it word for word. I will try my very best to be respectful, but that is a two way street."

With that she turned, moving towards the door she set the handbook on a table. She paused after placing the book on the hard wood. "Oh and Mr. Giles, my name is Buffy, not Ms. Summers. I'm sixteen not thirty." 

The slayer then stalked through the library doors and into the mass of students in the main hall, leaving a stunned Mr. Giles in her wake. He angrily turned and stamped into his office once more, slamming the door behind him.

In his office he didn't notice the small red headed figure exiting the library from the stacks.

********

It was the last period of the day once more, Buffy was anxious. Willow and that boy...Zack or Xander or something, were there in the back of the room, but neither had said a word for the entire class. They just sat there staring at the blackboard not even seeing it. When the teacher, Ms. Davis, had asked Willow a question she had just stared at her until Ms. Davis asked someone else.

_God this is way too hard. I didn't think it would be this difficult to be around her. I want to shoot myself. I should be shot for what I did. Oh Willow, I am so sorry for causing you all this pain._

"Ms. Summers, the class has ended, the bell has rung. Perhaps you and Ms. Rosenburg and Mr. Harris would like to leave now." Ms. Davis dryly commented from behind her desk.

Buffy blushed and looked behind her, indeed Willow and her friend were still back there, only now it was Buffy they were staring at. Hard. The kind of staring that made your skin crawl. They were staring at her with purpose.

Buffy stood, and Willow and the guy did as well. She moved towards the door and they followed. Once in the hall Willow finally stopped her. 

"I went to the library this morning Buffy, and you wont believe what I heard."

Buffy gasped, Willow knew, and more than likely her friend now knew as well. If Willow knew that Buffy was the slayer then she probably knew that it was her fault that Jesse was dead. Willow probably hated her now.

Willow cleared her throat to again Buffy's attention once more. " I don't know what a slayer is Buffy, but I do know that what ever it is its some how connected with how Jesse died last night. I can't prove it but I feel that your involved in this some how."

"Willow, I don't know what you mean. Look, I'm very sorry about your friend, but I didn't have anything to do with it." _Great Buffy, lie to her._

Willow chuckled, "Some how Summers I don't believe you. Xander and I went to see the body at lunch today Buffy. But there was something weird about the body, wasn't there Xander, now what was it...Oh yeah, the puncture wounds. Two of them Buffy, in his neck, looked kind of like something bit him. Now normally I wouldn't have thought anything truly strange, some times Jess does some weird things, but I had just heard that little chat between you and Mr. Giles, the librarian. Now like I said I don't know what a slayer is, or why Jess has bite marks on him. But just know that they are related to how and why he is dead. YOU, Buffy Summers are going to help me figure out the connection."

Buffy pleaded, "Please Willow, you don't know what your getting yourself into here. Leave all of this alone. Its safer that way."

Willow pushed Buffy into the wall, leaning in until she was only a few centimeters between her and Buffy. " I am going to find out what happened to my friend Buffy. We'll be staking out the cemetery where Jess died tonight. And if your even partially the girl I thought I liked, you'll show up. Come on Xander let's go."

********

End Part 7


	5. Any Day Now Part 8

see parts 1

see parts 1-7 for disclaimers:

Part 8

Marilyn Manson's "Last Day's On Earth" floated through the Sunnydale Cemetery. The song emniated from the speakers of a small CD player sitting on a tomb stone beside Willow Rosenburg. The red headed girl sat there quitly scanning the graveyard around her. A slow smile appeared on her face.

" I knew you would come."

Buffy shrugged, "I couldn't let you stay out here by yourself."

Patting the ground beside her Willow said, " Sit down, you've been sitting out there watching me for so long your legs must be very tired."

A blush crept onto the slayer's face. "How did you know I was out there?"

"I felt your eyes on me. I can always feel your eyes on me."

The blush in Buffy's cheeks only deepened, she knew what Willow meant. Whenever she felt the girls eyes settle onto her the hairs on the back of her neck would raise and she would loose all ability to breath and function. It surprised her that Willow felt the same thing.

"Isn't that guy Xander supposed be here with you."

" He's on a food run. After about an hour he starts to get hungry."

Buffy suddenly felt anger rise in her chest, " He left you here all alone! When his best friend died here just last night! Some friend!"

Willow just raised an eyebrow, "Gee Summers didn't know you cared."

"I- I- I don't...I mean ... Look I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Willow laughed then shrugged her shoulders. Reaching over she turned off the CD player. "What's up Summers, why did you come here?"

Glancing down at her hands Buffy sighed, "Because I had to. I have to tell you the truth Willow, and after I tell you you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life. And even though the thought of you hating makes me feel like crying, I have to tell you this."

"Sounds heavy."

"I- I- I am responsible for your friend Jesse's death. I was here last night, I saw him being taken away, I could have saved him but instead I ran. Its all my fault that your here tonight instead of with him and Xander at the Bronze having fun."

Willow's face drained of color as she stood, backing away slowly away from Buffy. Her eyes began filling with tears and her body started to shake. Quickly Buffy jumped up moving towards her newly found and quickly lost friend.

"Don't you dare touch me you bitch!" The words erupted from Willow's throat in a loud angry scream.

Buffy jumped back as if she had been slapped her eyes filling, "I'm sorry I didn't mean...I-I- I'm just so sorry."

"Don't you dare cry. You don't get to cry; you don't deserve tears. I don't understand you Summers, I thought that you liked me- that we had something going on. Then you tell me that you let my friend die! You were right, I do hate you."

"Willow I know that nothing I can say or do will ever bring Jesse back or make my letting him die go away. I was afraid and selfish and his death is now on my hands. I know that, I also know that you have no reason to forgive me for it. But believe Willow it will never happen again. I won't let it. I am the slayer and I know now that that isn't something I can forget. Because when I do innocent people like Jesse will die. And I can't take anymore innocent blood on my hands."

Willow's face twisted into a mask of bitterness, "I am so glad you came to this revelation Buffy, I just wish that Jesse didn't have to die so that you could. Now since you obviously know about what happened here last night I want you to tell me everything that happened here. Starting from when you first saw him and ending at how and why he is dead."

Buffy shook her head, " I can't do that Willow. I would be putting you in danger. Knowing the how and the why of Jesse's death will only put you in harms way. The only thing you need to know is that it is my fault and that nothing like it will ever happen again so long as I'm alive."

"No Summers that is not all I need to know. You will tell me what happened to Jesse or YOU will be the one in great danger. I believe you when you say that this is your fault, but that just isn't a good enough answer. My friend is dead and I want to know why. Now tell me dammit!"

Buffy looked at Willow for a moment. "You better sit down." Willow moved over to a tombstone and perched there. "You might find this a little hard to believe...the thing that killed Jesse was a vampire." Willow opened her mouth to protest. "Look I know that its hard to take in but its the truth. Jesse was killed by a vampire... that's where those puncture wounds in his neck come from. They're really bite marks from the vamps fangs. I slay vampires. That's what a vampire slayer is. One girl in the world is cursed with the duty to kill all those things that go bump in the night, vampires especially."

Willow just sat there staring at her.She couldn't be serious, this was a big story to keep her from the truth. Vampires! Did Buffy really think that she was that stupid.

Buffy sighed, " Look I can tell that you don't believe me but that's not important right now. What is important is that your friend Xander is walking around this town right now on his own. We have to find him before a nasty does."

***********

Xander Harris walked quickly down the street, back towards the cemetery. It had taken him longer than expected to get the supplies Willow had requested from the store. After running into Percy and his friends in the check out line it had taken him five minutes to collect all of his purchase which the football team had thrown aside before going after him. 

Xander really hated being everyone's punching bag. It was a position he had earned 8 years ago on the first week of first grade. He had been sitting in the sand cracking jokes with Jesse when he had heard a the crying of a little girl. It was a small redhead over by the swings, she was surrounded by Percy and all his friends. They were rich kids from the other side of town and had made it clear from the start that they didn't like commoners in their school.

Even though Xander was a good three inches shorter than Percy he had rushed over to the swings ready to defend the young girls honor. A few minutes after they had finished beating the crap out of him Jesse and the girl had shown up. Her with the medical supplies neccesary to clean his wounds.

With a look if awe she said, "That was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Xander had fallen for her at that moment. Willow had been the first person to ever think of him as extraordinary, and for that he had loved her more than anything in the world. It had hurt him deeply when she had 'outed' herself to him two years ago, knowing that now they would never be anything more than friends. And now this Buffy girl showed up and it was obvious that Will was attracted to her, hell the first time she had shown up at the Bronze Xander had been sure they would rip the clothes off one another.

"Xander get down!"

The young boy dropped to the ground at the command of the fiery red head. He stayed there until another voice a slightly familiar one told him that he could get up. Willow was seated on the ground across the street from him and Buffy, the other voice he had heard, was moving swiftly towards him carrying a crossbow in her hands. 

"Come on Xander we have to move." With that she pulled up off the ground and started back over to Willow. "I should have talked you to out of this, its not safe. We have to get you somewhere where they can't get to you."

When they reached Willow Buffy released Xander's hand and pulled the redhead into her arms. If Xander was surprised by the small blonds strength he deemed it wise not to say anything. "What's wrong with Wills?" Buffy glanced from Willow to Xander, "She saw something that frightened her and its taking her a little while to adjust."

" So where is it exactly that you are taking us?"

"Back to the school."

"School! Look I don't know about you but school isn't exactly my idea of a safe place."

"Its not ideal but I have weapons there and someone who can help me get you both home with hopefully no more danger."

"Buffy, that's your name right, I can take care of Willow and myself just fine. So why don't you just hand her over and we can all call this a night." Xander reached toward the girl in Buffy's arms only to have her jerked away. "Look I really don't care what you **want** to do. Its not safe out here and I will keep Willow out of danger. If she comes out of this trance thingy she's in and finds out you were out here alone, she'd try to follow you. Therefore by keeping you out of trouble, I am keeping her safe. So you **will** going with us to the library and there is not a damn thing you can do about. Now shut up I need to focus."

********

End Part 8 


	6. Any Day Now Part 9

Disclaimers

Disclaimers: See parts 1-7

Part 9

It was not really **_that_** long of a walk back the Sunnydale High, and Willow really wasn't **_that_** heavy. Of course the fact that she was holding the small redheaded, basically, distracted Buffy from all of the cons of their situation. It was all she could do follow the endless stream of chatter floating out of Xander's mouth. The guy was obviously scared, of both the vampires and Buffy herself.

Okay Xand Man you have to get Willow out of this. She has a thing for the crazy chick with the pointy sticks. Not that I can blame her, the girl is so totally hot. I would love to…getting off track. **I don't want to go back to school. **But Buffy said that it's the safest place. She has weapons there. Oh god Willow is dating some Mafia bosses daughter. I've been watching the Godfather **way too much** this week. I'm becoming paranoid. Mafia, why would the Mafia want to live in Sunnydale? It got something to do with whatever Wills saw. Willow is in shock and its all Buffy's fault. WHAT HAPPENED!

Xander was going crazy. The events of that night were finally becoming clear in his mind. He had been walking back from the store, his hands filled with bags of chips and such, wondering how long it would take Buffy and Willow to admit their feeling for each other. That had led to a whole slew of not so good thoughts about things your not supposed to think about your best friend and her girlfriend. Especially not the stuff with the Jell-O. All of a sudden Willow was screaming at him to hit the deck. Now she was in some kind of coma and he still didn't know why. Why was his life always so complicated?

The school came into view at their right. Buffy set into a brisk jog, now that safety was in sight she wanted desperately to get Willow out of danger. She would have to talk to Mr. Giles about this. No doubt the watcher would be pissed at the involvement of the other teenagers. Buffy didn't care what he said. She was going to keep Willow safe, and if that meant that she had to know about the demons, then so be it.

Xander was trotting a few paces behind her short of breath. God the girl could move, and with Willow in her arms no less. Of course it could be that the last physical thing he did was carry a twelve pack of coke, three bags of chips, and a big bag of Skittles to the cemetery. Xander stopped walking all together. All of his snacks were still on the ground back in the cemetery as well as Willow's radio._ Damn it._

With a quick motion Buffy kicked open the side doors nearest the library. The locks, which normally kept out teens during the night, snapped under her superior strength. They were inside now, and once they made it to the library, they would be entirely safe. Mr. Giles had explained to Buffy how vampires could enter the school because Sunnydale was a public school, and therefore open to all. However he had apparently put an incantation over the library, which would keep the vamps and less powerful demons from gaining entrance.

"We're going to the library, when we get there let me do the talking. You try to wake up Willow I'll talk to Mr. Giles."

Xander gasped, "Mr. Giles is in the Mafia! Is any part of this town not corrupt?"

Buffy stopped moving and turned back to the brown haired boy. "The Mafia, that's what you thinks going on. You think that I'm part of the Mafia. Oh god that's funny, not true, but funny none the less. " She looked down at Willow for a moment then sighed. "I'll explain everything, once we're safe."

******

It had been an hour since they had entered the library. Buffy and Mr. Giles were still in his office. Willow had come to over half and hour ago but she refused to talk about what had happened. She said that she wanted to wait for Buffy, who could explain a lot better than she could. The only thing Willow did tell Xander was that she knew what had killed Jesse.

Willow waited patiently for the slayer to renter reality. It made her kind of uneasy that nothing could be heard from the office. It would set her mind at ease if they would at least yell, but there were only mummers that she could not comprehend. She knew she shouldn't be worried about Buffy, obviously the girl could take care of herself, but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach.

The door opened slowly and a slightly paler Buffy stepped into the main area of the library at Sunnydale High School. Her eyes darted to Willows then down at the ground. Mr. Giles, looking a little red followed closely behind her.

Without raising her head Buffy asked, "Are you okay?"

Xander sighed, "Besides being a little tired and hungry, I'm going crazy I want to know what the hell is going on." Buffy looked at him for a moment, her eyebrows arched into her hair. "I bet you were really asking Willow that weren't you?" Buffy just nodded her head. "Smooth Harris real smooth. "

With a giggle, Willow spared her friend anymore embarrassment. "I'm fine. I wasn't before but now I am. And you have some explaining to do."

Mr. Giles cleared his throat. "Actually Ms. Rosenburg, I think its best if you forgot this night ever happened and just go home. I will drive you home of course."

Willow snorted, "No offense Mr. Giles but **I **think it best if someone explains what happened tonight, right now. And if you think that I could ever forget what happened, then you're crazy."

Buffy finally spoke, "Don't yell at him Willow, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You probably wont believe me anyway."

*******

It was about five o'clock in the morning when Buffy made it home. Willow and Xander had just been dropped off and she was the last stop on Mr. Giles route home. Willow was going to back to school in about two hours, but Xander and Buffy had decided to stay home from school. Everyone made plans to meet back at the library around four that afternoon.

Mr. Giles had been adamant that Willow and Xander not become involved in the slaying. However Willow had other plans. In her usual, as Buffy was beginning to realize manner she disregarded his suggestion. The redhead had made it clear that she had every intention in becoming heavily involved with slaying. Xander had volunteered to help keep her safe.

Though angry that he had been ignored, Mr. Giles had declared that if the two teens were to become helpers they would have to learn at least preliminary fighting skills. He went further to say that neither would be allowed on patrol with Buffy until he was sure that they were at least competent in the basic weaponry.

Though he would die before admitting it, Mr. Giles knew that he would need the extra hand that Willow and Xander would offer. From what he could tell Sunnydale was over run with demons and vampires. It would be a long year.

Willow had plans of her own. Namely finding the vamp that had killed Jesse. She would take down the description that Buffy had given her and cross-reference it with the detailed biographies of vampires in the books in the library. To hide her actions she would be creating a database for Giles of all the demons contained in his collection of books.

These plans had flitted through her head during Buffy's long speech. When the slayer had finished Willow had simply nodded and informed a sleeping Xander that it was time to go. She never made a comment on Buffy's involvement in Jesse's death. Buffy had not mentioned it during her monologue and Willow didn't think it would do anyone any good to bring it up.

Buffy, was probably the only unmapped part of her plan. She had known Xander long enough to predict most of his actions in the upcoming month. And Mr. Giles was too rigid to do something that out of the ordinary. Buffy, however, was hard to pin down (but oh how Willow wanted to), she would be harder to keep track of.

Of course it didn't help that all rational thought flew out of Willow's head when the blond was near by. She was still angry at Buffy of course; this wasn't something you just forgot about. But she would be lying if she said that she could blame the slayer. Always one to be truthful to herself, she knew that she would have chickened out as well. Buffy was human, even if the powers that be wouldn't admit it. She was a fifteen-year-old girl who had been informed that it was her mission in life to die for other people. Willow could not in her heart condemn her for not wanting to die. It hurt that those feelings had cost Willow one of her best friends, but nothing could be done. Buffy was stronger than she could ever be because she had seen herself at her lowest and tried to improve. She had realized her mistake and was now trying to correct it. It was far easier to let yourself slip into a world of evil than to try to redeem yourself.


	7. Any Day Now Part 10

Any Day Now by Jozzy

see disclaimers Part 1-7

Part 10

Buffy never used to sit in the front row at clubs. Sitting in the front made you seem eager, and prom queen that she was, Buffy could never seem eager. Things were different now, in Sunnydale. Now she came to clubs with more purpose than to sit in the shadows and try to look cool for all her friends. Now she came to see Willow.

This was the third show that Buffy had seen. Willow didn't actually perform a lot. When the mood struck her she would schedule a show at the Bronze, and get a couple of her friends together. The band for all three performances had been different. Everything had been different. Instead of Marilyn Manson last time Willow had sang Jeff Buckley's ' Yard of Blond Girls' and Buffy had spent the entire thing red as a tomato.

Tonight she was singing Tori Amos. Last week Buffy had told Willow about her love for Tori Amos. Willow practiced 'Sister Named Desire' every night until she had it down. 

The red headed singer was always doing things like that. Sometimes when Buffy would reach into her pocket looking for a stake, she would instead come up with little Hershey® nuggets. The nights before major test Willow would spend extra time patrolling with Buffy, just so they could study some more. It made Buffy feel warm in her heart to have someone care for her like that. None of her old boyfriends had ever been as considerate as Willow. The only day they were nice was Valentines Day, but only because it would get them action later on. Willow was nothing like that, she cared about the small insignificant things. When Buffy spent an hour gripping about the poor fashion options her closet offered in the morning, Willow didn't roll her eyes (even though Buffy knew she wanted to,) she simply smiled and nodded. And the next day brought her the perfect sweater that went the pants that she never got to wear anymore because her old sweater had a horrible blood stain on its sleeve.

_It had taken her forever to get dressed that morning. And she had that stupid presentation to make in front of her seventh period. The class that she shared with Willow and Xander..._

Buffy looked herself over in the mirror once more, decided it was hopeless and headed for the door. She was actually leaving her room on time this morning, her mother would be ecstatic. 

"This never used to happen. Me...Buffy Summers leaving the house without a perfectly matching outfit on, unheard of. Oh God...the worlds ending today...again."

"Buffy!" Joyce looked at her daughter with surprise then glanced at her watch, her brow furrowing. "We still have fifteen minutes before your late...I usually don't see you until five minutes before the bell rings."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know unfortunately the gods of fashion have condemned my closet so I'm ready to go now."

Joyce chuckled. "You look wonderful Buffy, you always do. Besides you shouldn't be paying attention to that kind of thing. You need to focus on the more important things...like not getting expelled."

_I hate when she does that. Reminds me of my past. Doesn't she think that I want to succeed? Does she think that I want to get kicked out of this school too? I made a mistake, and it wasn't even really a mistake. I was saving the world. Its not my fault I had to burn down the gym. Its not my fault I can't tell anyone the real reason. My life is so not fair..._

_********_

"I'm telling you Wills just drop it. She wont go for it."

"Xander just because you don't have the guts to ask Cordelia to the dance doesn't mean I have to be spineless as well."

Xander spluttered. "Cordelia! I don't want her. She's the queen of bitches...the most annoying...self centered..."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Curvy...delicious..."

Xander zoned out. "Yeah Curvy...and delicious...and with most humongous..."

Buffy cleared her throat at the entry of the library. "Umm...could we steer this conversation away from the hotness of Cordelia Chase? I mean just for this morning."

Willow blushed, moving towards Buffy. "Uhh...Sure I mean she's okay if your into that kind of thing." Smiling a little she continued. "I'm more into blondes."

Buffy smiled. Whenever Buffy caught Xander and Willow checking out girls, the redhead would always rush assure her that she was the most important.

"Whatever Rosenberg." Buffy moved sat down at a table.

Willow moved behind her, resting her hands on the petite blonde's shoulders. "Oh come off it Summers, you know your the only one for me."

A flame of red swept across Buffy's face and raced down her neck. Sometimes Willow knew just what to say. Buffy moved her hands up to Willow's, stopping the gentle massage that the redheaded hacker had begun. Turning her head Buffy's eyes trapped her nongirlfriend's. The verdant eyes sparkling from the broken sun shards streaming through open blinds.

"Could you to stop before I lose my breakfast? God, in case you haven't heard PDA is so very last year. Try to keep it in your pants ladies, geez." 

Willow's eyes narrowed, a snarl slapping the smile from her face. "Cordelia."

Cordelia Chase slipped into the room. Her perfume and presence invading the air three feet in front of her. Xander's body tensed and if anyone had been standing closer they would have noticed the sweat beading at his hairline. The cheerleader had always had this effect on him, the gut churning, tongue tying, slap to his brain and hormones. 

Everyone stood for a moment, perhaps the first time in weeks that the library had been truly quiet, not really friends but companions trapped with each other on the frontlines. Buffy stood, taking control of the situation as was, at least in her mind, her duty.

"Okay Giles says there's something big coming up, but right now we don't know anything. Xand, Wills, and I are going to come in at lunch and hit the books. There's a research party later tonight."

Cordelia shifted from Prada clad foot to foot. "Tonight's no good, Devon and I are going out. And this time that cheap bastard is taking me somewhere nice. But lunch I can probably do, unless of course Harmony throws a bitch again, then there'll be a mall run."

"You know we spend all day in the library, reading dusty old books, and I'm still failing half my classes." Xander rolled his eyes, the shaky timber lifting Willow's eyebrow.

Cordelia snorted, "Whatever. I've got to go now kids...you know**actual** life to live." Turning on a stiletto heel the brunette marched back to the trenches.

"Seeing her everyday just makes the world seem brighter doesn't it?" A ragged sigh escaped Willow's teeth.

*******

"God, remember the days when you snuck out of the house to do something important."

Willow rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on the screen before her. "Xander saving the world is kind of important don't you think?"

Buffy shook her head, glad to have a distraction, the words had begun to dance on the pages. " I don't know Will's I'm kind of missing the life having myself." 

Willow stood, moving from behind the counter and over to Buffy's side. "So maybe you'd...um want to go to the dance with me?...You know get back with the life having."

Buffy had never seen the stammering, techno geek Willow that slouched before her. The redhead's eyes downcast at the ground, her hands wringing the hem of her t-shirt. It was cute and reassuring to know that Willow wasn't always the aloof loner she portrayed herself to be. Constantly Buffy felt like a child compared to the singer.

Willow rushed forward. "I mean...I thought...I kinda got the impression that you liked me and I know I like you so...It seemed like the perfect plan. But you don't have to go if you don't want...I...uh...probably wouldn't have gone anyway. I'm not really a dance person." Thinking she had misspoken she faltered. "I could be though...I wouldn't be like a bad date or anything...no I would be good...like limo and roses good. If you didn't want you mom to know...I could just meet you there. Xander could come along." Willow rolled her eyes and backed away. "Forget I asked...we can all just go together."

Buffy held up her hand to stop Willow's retreat. " I would love to go to the dance with you. And _ your picking me up at my house just like all my other dates..._

********

Willow always looked so amazing standing up on that stage. The way the lights reflected off the black flecks of her hair. Sometimes she was small and frail, her voice growing dim and a tiny tremor occasionally taking over her body. So pale and fragile, unprotected.

Buffy wanted to wrap her arms around the girl. To keep everything away that could ever hurt her. But her powers only helped her fight the physical demons. Not the demons that hide in human hearts, those that attacked with merciless abandon. Wanting to rend the luminescent soul of a hacker angel.

But there were other times when Willow was strong, never blatant but still powerful. The way she walked, her hips swaying in a swagger that made Buffy forget to breath. The way she moved in the halls of Sunnydale High, with a confidence most her age lacked. Head held high, shoulders straight, and eyes that never looked away first.

The force of the diminutive girl surprised the slayer sometimes. Willow could stare down a million Cordelia's and never bat an eyelash. She constantly fought against the nearly oppressive stares that swirled around the two when they held hands. The way she took the stage some nights, even though the audience was a little rough, even though the waitress had given her that dirty look. Then she would astound them all with her presence, her voice, with her being. And no one could speak because she just was, so amazing and didn't seem to care that you though so. 

When Buffy had doubts, Willow had faith. Never had she been ashamed, going out of her way to make sure all knew that the most beautiful girl, straight from L.A., was with her. That they were more than just friends and anyone who had a problem could go to hell. The brashness of her love stunning, and touching her blonde counterpart's heart.


	8. Any Day Now Part 11

Part 11

Willow, Xander, and Buffy usually sat in the middle of the classroom. Most people think that sitting in the back would be the best way to avoid the teacher's gaze. Willow and Xander had realized from experience that teachers always picked on the kids in the back because they were supposed to be the trouble makers. So instead you sat in the middle a little to the left out of the direct view of the teacher. Then you could do whatever you wanted.

Willow and Buffy were passing notes back and forth across their lab table. Each leaning back occasionally to listen to some random quip Xander would shoot out about what Cordelia's dress of choice for the day. 

_i have to ask you something_

_What_

_there's this dance. it's like a couples only thing. its at the Bronze. And i was wondering if you would go with me._

_Yes_

Willow looked up from the note, a large grin stretching across her face. Buffy blushed and looked down at her notes.

"God! I swear she's hoping for the 'Hooker of the Year ' contest." Xander sneered behind the two oblivious girls. "I mean why doesn't she just climb into his lap. How could she possibly think anyone would find that...'I'm super sexy' thing even remotely..."

Willow rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "You might be more believable if it those daggers were actually pointed at Cordelia instead of Mark. Let it go Xander. There are plenty of girls besides her."

Buffy turned slightly towards him, "You could do so much better. Your funny and tall and..."

Xander sighed, "No please stop right there. Your praise is killing me. Who cares if the guys Cordy's used to dating are gorgeous, rich jocks. I'm tall."

The bell rang and jolted the class to its feet. A steady stream of bodies raced through the door moving from one circle of hell to the next. The gang moved towards the library, where they all tended to hang out in between periods and during off periods.

"Oh God, there's a test in Chem. today and you know me. I didn't study or read the chapter or open the book since school started." Xander grumbled. "I have to get the hang of this studying thing otherwise I'll be..."

"...Even more of a pathetic loser than you are now?" Cordelia snorted. "Tough job, but I have faith in you." The brunette cheerleader followed the others into the library. " I don't even know why I come here."

Xander raised his hand, "Let me guess. Your a popular girl with half a brain looking for friends who see behind your bitchy facade? Only problem is that it's not a facade and we don't really like you either."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she marched up to Xander, "Or maybe it WAS because of this really cute, funny guy that I kind of liked and considered MAYBE dating." She poked him in the chest with a perfectly manicured nail. "That's past tense HARRIS. I'm so gone." Turning around she stomped out of the room.

Buffy and Willow, who had been sitting at the table in the center of the room, glanced from Cordelia's retreating to Xander and back. Their eyes met over the table top. Willow grimaced and shook her head. Simultaneously they stood and moved to their friend. Each girl wrapped an arm around his waist and lay their heads on his shoulders. Willow patted him on the back.

Giles walked out of his office glanced up from the dusty volume in his hands. "Are you ill Xander?"

The young man sighed, "Not yet, but I'm pretty sure when this all catches up with me I am definitely going to feel the need to puke."

*********

Buffy and Willow moved down the street. The blond going into high alert with the setting of the sun. They held hands in as much a desperate need for romance as Buffy's need to ensure Willow's safety on the dangerous patrols. Dating was kind of hard to slip in when new monsters kept cropping up every few days. To make up for the lost nights Willow had begun to follow on patrols. Giles and Buffy had tried to persuade the red head that this was too dangerous. Eventually though they had conceded to her wishes. Particularly after Willow had threatened to follow the slayer from a distance, where Buffy, perhaps, would not be able to protect her.

"So I was thinking we could meet up at the club. You know cause neither of us drive and everything." 

Buffy glanced over at her girlfriend, " So its just a convenience." Willow nodded. "It has nothing to do with the reason you refuse to come inside my house when my mother is around. Or why you've never invited me over to your place?" 

Willow laughed nervously. "Yeah, see it has nothing to do with any of those things."

Buffy nodded, "Well just as long as your sure. Any way I was wondering what you were wearing. I thought it would be cool if our dresses like matched."

Willow snorted, "Umm...I'll be wearing a suit. Willow does not wear the dresses."

Blushing Buffy nodded, "Of course not. So...what color will your suit be."

"Anything that doesn't look butt ugly on me and hopefully compliments your dress."

Buffy smiled brightly. " Oh I was thinking of going with this great burgundy dress I have. It has a little silk bow and..."

*********

"I think she wants me to meet her mom."

Xander gulped down the rest of his Twinkie. "Your meeting the parents? Dude, Wills that's like huge."

Willow ran a comb through her hair once more. Looking in the mirror she frowned. "Could you imagine that scene? I wonder what'll flip her mom out more...the hair or the breasts."

Xander clapped her on the back, "No question man. It'll definitely be the hair. I mean what colorblind loser talked you into that."

Willow rolled her eyes. Xander had dared her to die her hair at the end of the summer two years ago. She'd really liked the results and had kept it ever since. "I never heard any complaints until now."

"That was back when all we had to worry about scoring with the ladies at the Bronze. Now you've got to meet parents. Its a completely different setting."

"I don't have to meet Buffy's mom. I just got the feeling that Buffy wanted to be picked up for the dance from her house." Willow shrugged and ran a hand through her hand one last time then stood to her full height.

She and Xander moved towards the door. "You know Wills one day your going to have to go back to the little girl's room. Your scaring the natives."

Willow glanced back at the group of boys near the urinals clutching their flies closed. "But Xand...that's half the fun."

**********

"Look I know that Xander can sometimes be a moron but you know he likes you." Buffy glared at Cordelia's reflection.

Cordelia leaned closer to the mirror, and raised the mascara brush to her lashes. "I'm not seeing where that concerns me." Breaking away from her image she turned to the blond. "I'm also not seeing why you're talking to me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordelia for one second please...pretend that something matters more to you than popularity." The cheer goddess turned back to the mirror. " Look I know what he said hurt your feelings, but that's Xander... unable to deal with emotions in a rational manner. He likes you, he sees you flirting with someone else. Now you and I both know that the best way to deal is to talk to you about this. But Xander isn't King of Maturity or anything so he just wigs."

Cordelia began to put away her makeup. She glances up from her purse. "See I knew all of this. What I'm not getting is where you think I care."

" Please Cordy its so obvious that you like him too. So, for once in your life, you are going to have to be the bigger person and forgive him." Cordelia gave an indignant snort. " Look the dance at the Bronze is coming up. Xander doesn't have a date and you...well you don't really want to go with any of the guys that asked you anyway. Ask him to the dance. Or better yet...don't ask him. You can go with Willow and I. We see him at the dance...he grovels for a little while and then you two can go off and have your smoochies. It'll be great." Buffy beamed at her brilliant idea.

Cordelia laughed. "So I go to one of the biggest dances of the year alone...no worse with Willow Rosenberg, I'm branded a lezzie, lose all social standing for what. For the possibility that Xander Harris will make an ass of himself and ask me out? How do you see this as a fair exchange?"

Buffy groaned. "Think about it Cordy which would make you happy. Popularity, which could suddenly disappear, or Xander, who would worship you for like ever."

The cheerleader nodded. " Fine I'll go. But be sure to tell your girlfriend the deal...I don't want her hitting on me or anything."

"She prefers blonds."

"Then why is she dating you."

"Good one."

"I try."

The two exited the bathroom.

end part 11


	9. Any Day Now Part 12

Part 12  
  
I hate dances. I hate dances. I hate dances. I hate dances. I hate...  
  
Joyce Summers answered the large oak door. She was small like Buffy, though her dye   
job was less obvious. They both had that beauty pageant look that made Willow wonder   
why they had bothered to move to Sunnydale. There was good looks being wasted on the   
piss-ants of this town.   
  
Now ball that up and make a compliment out of it.  
  
"You look stunning tonight Mrs. Summers." Willow extended her right hand, which was   
rapped around a large bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Are these for me? Thank-you, that's very thoughtful of you." Joyce looked the teenage   
girl standing on her porch over once more. The teenage girl who was standing on her   
porch, waiting to take her teenage daughter to a dance. The teenage girl with the red and   
black hair. The teenage girl in the black suit. The...okay enough with the inspection...she   
might pass out.  
  
"Oh how rude of me...Come in."  
  
The girl looked relieved to be invited in. She hadn't been expecting that much. Joyce   
sighed. Of course she didn't expect it. She was from a small town where she had no doubt   
been ostracized for her life choices. And Buffy had always had that good girl next door   
look to her. Wilma...Daisy...what the hell was her name...probably expected some Bible   
thumping housewife to come spewing prayers and crosses. Lucky for...her...Joyce   
Summers grew up in LA and worked in art galleries. This was not her first experience   
with homosexuality.  
  
"Did you...Did you dye your hair for the dance?"  
  
A shaking hand raised but was caught before it could actually run through her hair. "Well   
I darkened it to match Summers...I mean Buffy's dress. But no, the hair is pretty much   
always this way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A giggle bubbled up from Willow's throat. With a look of abject horror she snapped her   
mouth shut. Her chin dropped onto her chest and her eyes zeroed in on her feet.  
*********  
  
Alexander Harris had spent the last hour sitting at the same table. It was a nice table. It   
had all its legs, nice long legs, with enough chairs to seat everyone, including Xander's   
invisible date, AntiCordelia.  
  
Xander and AC, as he had come to call her, were having a very long and involved   
conversation. They were discussing the neuroses behind spending an hour waiting for   
you best friend, who happened to be the best girlfriend material in the world, except that   
entire gay thing, and her date to show up. Just so that you could spend another two or   
three hours having the fact that you were a pathetic loser rubbed in your face by their   
happiness.  
  
For the last fifteen minutes AC had been laughing at him.  
  
The only good news was that Cordelia, the queen bitch herself, had yet to show up. In   
fact, if the little snippet he has listened in on were true, no one knew where she was, or if   
she was even going to show. At least he wouldn't have to endure the constant barbs   
tonight.  
  
Instead there was the collective pity stare coming from the geek table. One of   
them...Jonathan...had even invited him over. Of course Xander wasn't going. Even he   
wasn't that pathetic. That and they all had dates, albeit chicks with outfits that in some   
form resembled Princess Laiya.  
  
Please let this end soon.  
***********  
  
Cordelia Chase had been waiting in the foyer of her parents expensive house for all most   
fifteen minutes. Fifteen entire minutes. She was super pissed now. She was the one who   
got to be fashionably late. No one made Cordelia Chase wait.  
  
She had to stand through it all because this damn dress would be ruined if she sat down.   
Her shoes weren't made for standing. They were made for torturing young boys and   
making the Cordy the envy of every female within viewing distance.  
  
Of course the Lezbos wouldn't get this. Butch was probably wearing a suit. Which   
Cordelia would have to remind her was so eighties and therefore so over. Buffy would be   
in a dress, one that was a couple of months out of fashion and a couple of decade past   
good taste. Those two definitely wouldn't have any fashion conscience.  
  
Why did she agree to do this? Oh yeah...Xander. What had she said that in one of those   
wimpy breathy voices. Cause if so...she was going to have to kill herself. No way was   
Xander Harris breathy material. Sure he was kind of cute, if you were into guys who   
couldn't dress, or walk and talk at the same time, or is serious for more than like two   
seconds. Cordelia guessed she kind of was.  
  
End Part 12 


	10. Any Day Now Conclusion

Part 13  
  
The bouncer at the Bronze quirked his eye brown.Rosenberg was well known for her lady   
killer antics. Over the last few months, though, she had been seen with only one girl. The   
cute little blond haired girl. So why was that cheer bitch on her other arm tonight?  
  
"I swear to fuck Cordelia, if you don't shut the hell up about your feet I'm going to kill   
you."  
  
Especially since they tried to slice each other's throats at every conveince.  
  
The blond girl, who looked pretty nice in that dress, rolled her eyes. "Wills don't pay any   
attention to her. She's nervous about having to meet Xander. This is her way of   
covering."  
  
The loud mouth, sometimes he really wanted to duct tape that girls mouth shut, pulled up   
short. Her hand raised in the air, the index finger pointing skyward. "First of all, not even   
am I nervous about meeting Xander. Second…Shut up!  
  
The two prom princess started to bicker. Willow walked up to the door. He nodded at her.   
She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Women."  
  
They both shared a brief chuckle before the red/black haired girl turned back toward her   
dates. "Summers, Chase…ladies let's go!"  
  
They both glanced at her before turning back on each other.   
  
Willow turned back towards him. "How much? Might as well pay now it's going to take   
them a minute."  
  
"For all of you? Forty bucks. Nice suit by the way."  
  
"Forty! Whatever. Fuck.Here…Yeah I know this guy. Does great work, pretty cheap.   
Though I think I found the one straight tailor in all the world. Checks my inseam a little   
to damn much. But for work like this…I can deal."  
  
The two girls, apparently finished with their fight, walked over. The blond's arm was now   
around Chase's waist. She was murmuring something in the taller girl's ear.  
  
"You worried about that."  
  
Willow laughed, "Naw, Cordy doesn't swing and Buffy's got taste."  
  
The party joined at the door. Willow passed out the tickets and they all entered.  
********  
  
Xander was going to drown himself in this little glass. With a little persuasion and a lot of   
pity he had managed to talk a waitress into getting him a shot glass. So what if the stuff in   
the glass wasn't alcoholic. He could still pretend.  
  
AC was bitiching to him about how boring the dance was. It was starting to worry him   
that she wasn't going away. That and she was turning into Cordelia. Maybe there was   
some liquor in his drink.  
  
Then he saw it. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia   
had just walked in the door. They were here! Finally, no more loneliness, no more   
imaginary dates, no more--  
  
Wait where were they going, he wasn't over there. He was right here.  
  
Xander leaped from his chair and bellowed out, "WILLOW."  
  
Willow and the rest of the club turned towards him. Willow waved at him. Everyone else   
stared. Xander turned beet red. Like this night hadn't sucked enough.  
  
The trio started making their way towards him, Willow knocking into as many of his   
observers as she could.  
*****  
"Remind me one more time why I want to go out with that idiot."  
  
Buffy tightened her hold on Cordelia and began to drag her toward the table and Xander.   
"Because he adores you, and is probably the only guy you've ever met who can say more   
about you than your measurements."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
************  
They had all sat at the table for about five minutes when Willow asked Buffy to dance.   
She did it with style. Standing, she moved to the blonds chair, had raised Buffy's hand to   
her lips before bending to whisper the invite in her ear. Buffy had all but jumped from the   
chair.  
  
The two whirled around the dance floor for hours. Willow softly singing the songs in   
Buffy's ear. After the first dance Buffy's head had remained on the red head's shoulder.  
  
"That is such a great dress."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You look…I mean it does that thing with the bow, and its…Shit I'm not girly enough to   
explain."  
  
Buffy laughed and stepped even closer to her girlfriend. "I get you."  
  
Willow sighed, "Yeah, you do. Thanks for that."  
********  
Xander watched the two girls with envoy and pride. They were the perfect couple. He   
was so happy that Wills had finally found someone. Someone who wasn't using her as   
some type of experiment.  
  
But they were killing him with their happiness. Wrapped uuup in each other they had   
completely forgotten the rest of the world existed. He'd never felt that with anyone,   
except Cordelia, when they were fighting. For some reason it didn't seem to compare to   
him.  
  
"God, If I waited for a guy to do things I would wait forever. You are such a moron."  
  
Xander turned from the dance floor to stare at the glaring Cordelia. "Got into Daddy's   
stash before coming here Cordy? You're making all kinds of no sense."  
  
"No I am not drunk you jackass. I am pissed off. I knew from the start this stupid plan   
wouldn't work. It put too much faith in your competince."  
  
"I'm going to go with HUH again."  
  
"Okay let me spell this out for you, tall, dark, and brainless. Cordelia and Buffy come up   
with plan. Plan says that Cordelia go with Buffy and her girlfriend to dance. At dance the   
prince of idiots, that's you, ask Cordelia on date. I dumbed it down for you, wanted to   
make sure you caught on."  
  
"So wait…I'm supposed to be asking you out?"  
  
"You don't have to sound so surprised." Cordelia pushed her chair back. "You know   
what, forget it. Obviously this too complicated for you. I'm going to rescue what little   
diginity and popularity I have."  
  
Xander stood as well, reaching out for the girl. "Wait! I…maybe I…don't hate you. And   
maybe you…don't completely suck."  
  
"Oh god, that Harris charm. How can I possibly resist?"  
  
"You know I suck at this stuff. But…um…maybe we could go somewhere sometime.   
With other people around but like together."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "You did it! Oh dammit. Now I owe Buffy twenty bucks."  
  
Xander glared at her, "You actually bet her I wouldn't ask you!"  
  
"Oh shut up and let's go dance."  
  
"Okay but I'm pissed at you now. I'm definitely not giving you any tonight."  
  
"What could you possibly give me?"  
  
The two walked over to the dance floor. It was kind of funny really. Two people dancing   
together while screaming insults back and forth. At least Willow got a kick out of it.  
***********  
End  
  
Cordelia: End. End. That's where she ends it? What kind of lame ass ending is that.   
Where's the closure.  
  
Buffy: Maybe there's going to be a sequel.  
  
Cordelia: There damn well better be a sequel. I want to know what happens. I mean what   
happened to Willow's little plan, and then what about all the characters from the show she   
doesn't even introduce.  
  
Buffy: Calm down. Give her a second to think up a premise. I'm sure it's not the end.  
  
Cordelia: Fine. Time to go meet fate.  
  
The two walk over to Willow where she and the bouncer are chatting it up.  
  
(The real end) 


End file.
